


Boy Talk

by Kreton



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Eavesdropping, Gen, Youthful Misinformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreton/pseuds/Kreton
Summary: One night the boys decide to have a candid discussion about the fairer sex.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Boy Talk

Izumi lay some distance away from the boys, trying to get some sleep, but she couldn’t help overhearing them talking _boy talk_. “I’m telling you, girls pee when they cum.” Junpei’s voice was clear and confident, even though he was trying to keep it down to a loud whisper.

“How would you even know?” Koji challenged.

“I read it in adult manga. My cousin has a bunch of them and I read some when I went to visit once. In almost every one the girl would say that she had to pee right as she got off.”

“Got off?” Tomoki asked, not understanding.

“You don’t need to know, Tomoki. It’s not something for children,” Takuya stated.

Koji unfazed, explained, “It means having an orgasm.” Turning back to Junpei, “Wouldn’t it be messy if girls peed every time? Isn’t that gross?”

“Yeah, that’s totally gross. I wouldn’t want a girl to pee inside my dick,” Tomoki said.

Junpei shook his head. “They don’t pee inside your dick. You pull it out and let them pee all over the bed.”

“That can’t be true,” Takuya said.

Junpei shrugged. “Well, it’s either that or you go down and drink it.”

“Ewww! Nasty! Gross!” a wave of laughter and sick noises came from the boys.

“What? I think it’s sexy. I bet guys who drink their girlfriend’s pee get to do things to them that other guys don’t.”

Takuya tilted his head. “Like what?”

“Umm, you know, like putting it in their butts.”

“Junpei, you’re one sick man,” Koji said.

Takuya spoke up, “I don’t know, I think if the girl wanted me to, I’d be okay with sticking it in her butt. I’m not sure about drinking her pee though.”

“I’d never drink pee or stick it in a girl’s butt!” Tomoki exclaimed. “I just want to play with their boobs.”

Koji grinned at the youngster’s words. “So you’re a boob guy and Takuya’s a butt guy.” Everyone chuckled at his accusation.

“Hey, I never said that!”

“There’s nothing wrong with liking a girl’s butt. They can be quite nice,” Junpei explained. “I’m more of a pussy man myself. How about you Koji, what are you into?”

Koji thought about the question before answering. “I’d like a girl I could hang out with. One that didn’t bother with things like makeup and boy bands and what was in fashion.”

Junpei let out an overly loud “HA! You’re into tomboys!”

Koji jumped to his feet and sliced his hand through the air. “I am NOT into boys!”

“No, no, not boys. Tomboys. Those are girls that are like boys. They usually have short hair and play sports.”

Koji sat back down. “Whatever, this is stupid. It’s not like any of you have ever done anything with a girl anyhow.”

“Why don’t we ask Izumi?” Tomoki said.

Takuya shook his head. “We can’t do that. Sex stuff is embarrassing for girls.”

Junpei nodded in agreement. “He’s right. In all the manga I read, they kept saying how embarrassing it was. Girls just aren’t like boys. And Izumi is about as girly as you can get.” He smirked towards Koji. “She’s not your type at all, Koji.” Koji just huffed in response.

Tomoki turned toward Takuya and asked, “Is she your type? Does she have a nice butt?”

Izumi had been curiously listening to their conversation, but now she found herself as the focus of it. Her heart pounded as she waited for the answer. What did Takuya think of her? And did he think her butt was attractive? Something she had never really cared about before was now one of the biggest concerns of her life.

“C’mon, don’t ask me that. She’s just over there. She might be listening.”

Junpei explained. “If she heard the kind of stuff we were talking about, she would have gotten up and chewed us out a long time ago. There’s no way she’d have put up with us talking about this stuff if she was awake.”

Koji nodded. “He’s right. She’s much too straight-laced to let this kinda crude talk continue. She’s definitely asleep. So, Takuya, do you think she has a nice ass?”

“You guys promise not to tell her? I mean it. All of you have to swear never to let her know what I’m about to say.”

Here it comes. He’s going to admit something big! How would she be able to face him tomorrow if he tells everyone he has feelings for her? Tells everyone except her!

“The truth is… I’ve never really looked.”

The entire group fell out of their seats at his words, and Izumi’s stomach sank. “What do you mean you’ve never looked?!” Her words surprised everyone, including herself. Not wanting to back down, she stood and marched over to where the boys were. She pointed at the eldest boy. “I know what Junpei thinks of me, and apparently I’m not Koji’s type, and Tomoki is a little too young to understand his feelings, but Takuya… You’ve never even looked at me like that? I thought all boys looked at girls like that. At least, some of the time.”

He stammered, “I-It’s not that I-”

“Am I really that unattractive?”

“No!” Takuya exclaimed. “It’s not like that. I think you’re really pretty. Beautiful even.” Takuya’s words hit home and Izumi smiled and blushed. 

Koji fanned the flame. “If that’s what you think then why haven’t you ever checked her out?”

“If you have to know,” he blushed at the thought of what he was about to admit, “it’s because I can’t really make anything out through her skirt.”

Junpei laughed heartily at him. “Maybe she’ll do you a favor and give you a better look,” he mocked.

“Yeah,” Tomoki said. “Take your skirt off, Izumi, and he can tell us if you have a nice butt.” No one else could have proposed such a thing with a straight face, but Tomoki’s innocence had everyone’s anticipation at max levels. The boys couldn’t help but let their imaginations run wild. They all watched her with hungry eyes, waiting for her response.

“Only the skirt,” she finally said, and slowly slid it down to her knees before committing and lifting her legs up one at a time, freeing it completely. She stood before them clad in a pair of plain white panties. She turned and stuck her ass out towards Takuya. “So, what do you think?” She could feel a fevered heat burning through her body. Being exposed as herself was nothing like being Fairymon. But as embarrassing as it was, there was something exciting and emboldening in taking charge and being unpredictable. “Cat got your tongue?”

“C’mon Takuya-oniichan, tell us what you think.”

Izumi smiled at his speechless state. “Yeah oniichan, spit it out.”

Takuya was at a loss for words. He never expected any of this to happen. “yoOU,” his voice cracked and he had to swallow to try to regain composure. “Y-you, really do have a nice butt.”

“Grazie!” she said, giving him a little wink. She raised her leg to begin to put her skirt back on when Junpei interrupted.

“Hey! Why not let Tomoki see your chest and he can let us know if you have a nice pair.”

“Now Junpei, are you just trying to get me to strip for you boys?”

He quickly spoke, not knowing what he was going to say. “Nu-n-no! Tomoki’s our boob expert, you see, and he, uhh, he really wants to see your, um, your boobs.” He looked to the ground, hearing just how obvious and desperate he sounded.

Izumi looked around to the others. She looked all of them in the eye and every one of them looked like they wanted her to continue. “If you say he’s an expert. So tell me Tomoki, what do you think of-” She pulled her shirt over her head and bared her young chest for all to see. “These?”

The boys stared in awe. Her clothes had done more to conceal her growth than they had imagined. She had very clear breasts with very puffy pink nipples poking out.

Tomoki stood up and moved closer to her. “Can, can I touch them?

She quickly slipped her arms back through her sleeves and pulled her shirt back on. “Sorry, times up.” She stepped back into her skirt and pulled it back into place. “Did everyone enjoy the show?”

Junpei lightly conked Tomoki on the head. “Way to go, eager beaver, you scared her off.”

Izumi patted Tomoki’s head. “Don’t be mean to him. I did more than I should have. You boys will have to be happy with what you got.” She leaned down to Tomoki and quietly asked, “Do I have a nice pair?”

He nodded enthusiastically. “You do, you do!”

“Thank you!” She raised back up. “Good night boys. No more lewd talk from now on.” 

That night, none of them slept peacefully.


End file.
